User talk:Lady Lostris
Can I report a user for... ...attacking other users and using profanities? I'm not sure whether this particular user has done the same thing in other wikis, but s/he has been blocked in at least one wiki. Alxnr (talk) 09:17, July 16, 2015 (UTC) :While that's obviously not the politest thing to do, just using profanities isn't a global blockable offense. If it's true harassment, it can be, however, so it really depends on the situation. However, without a link to the user in question, there isn't much I can say about it. That said, harassment is a social issue, meaning that it doesn't fall under VSTF responsibility. You can about it if they've breached Wikia's Terms of Use. 09:31, July 16, 2015 (UTC) ::This is the user in question. This thread shows what s/he did in the chat. What do you think? Alxnr (talk) 11:33, July 16, 2015 (UTC) :::Hoh, the request for suicide is definitely not acceptable, and I saw that he was blocked on anther wiki for swearing as well. However, as said above, this is a social issue at best -because swearing an sich isn't that bad, it falls under local wiki policies. The suicide note is something else, but it's for Wikia staff to decide if they want to take more action than the local block given already. 11:40, July 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::My main concern is the way s/he attacked other people; The swearing is my lesser concern. I agree it's a social issue at best, and therefore not VSTF's responsibility. Thank you for your help, Lady Lostris! Alxnr (talk) 16:47, July 16, 2015 (UTC) RSplayers it seems that Kent_Knifen tried to adopt the wiki before but JH denied due to an admin returning, he closed the request. I just wanted to let you guys know that despite kent reverting the vandalism, most of what he needs are blocks as local staff isn't really around. i talked to him on rsplayers but was confused why no further action was taken regarding this ip? no idea if he asked or not. --Nerfmaster8 (talk) 23:14, July 20, 2015 (UTC) :No further action seemed to have been taken on that IP because of the necessity of it having passed. While that IP did vandalize pages, they have stopped. Part of the VSTFs role is to support the administrative team by preventing vandalism and spam from continuing when it is happening. Our role does not mean that we can block to "punish", we merely block to prevent further damage from occurring. The IP hasn't caused more trouble, meaning the need for a block is no longer there. At least not from a VSTF point of view. 23:25, July 20, 2015 (UTC) ::alright though it is changing IP to cause more issues. --Nerfmaster8 (talk) 05:19, July 21, 2015 (UTC) :::Since an admin returned, can't the user ask them then to join the admin team? Or if that administrator isn't a bureaucrat, some consensus between them for Kent to adopt the wiki of that admin to adopt it? Has he tried that, because that would be a more suitable option on the long term, because while I can see the issues the wiki is having, a lot of what I said about why we previously didn't intervene still stands :-/ 08:24, July 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::local staff isn't around that's the problem, kent has asked them to be more active - fell on deaf ears --Nerfmaster8 (talk) 05:29, July 22, 2015 (UTC) He should still try to have a convo like the one I suggested. 06:55, July 22, 2015 (UTC) :i mean, i can have kent try again but adoption won't work due to the rules and JH's strict on following guidelines in which this situation pops up and adopters can't do much unfortunately. that conversion also depends on a bureaucrat returning --Nerfmaster8 (talk) 08:49, July 22, 2015 (UTC) ::I didn't mean try for adoption again, as I know that with the return for the administrator, he does no longer fit the requirements. I suggested that Kent worked it out with the administrator themselves. 08:54, July 22, 2015 (UTC)